Collision and Collapase
by ElvenLord and Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Takes a look at what would happen had Minato done more damage in his fight against the masked assailant. Just a trial for a new story read the prologue and see if it had potential.


_Well, its been a while, I know I said I wouldn't post another story for further notice, but this story has been eating away at my brain since I came up with the idea. I won't spoil the surprise in the story, just read it and find out. If this idea finds interest I may try to come up with a means of writing the story itself. This posting is just of the initial idea and I would like reviews and/or private messages if this story idea has merit. Also, if you want a detailed description of the fight between Minato and the masked one, read Naruto 502, that will give you an idea of what I am drawing from._

_ Kushina_, thought Minato, dread coming in through his thoughts. It had not been more than fifteen minutes since the bunker had been breached by this masked assailant. Minato, in securing his young son, had left Kushina at the mercy of the masked assailant. Now, the evidence was right in front of him.

Minato knew that he had to do something, but up until now, he'd been worried about keeping little Naruto safe. Minato, now seeing that Naruto was safe in his crib flashed out of their house and into the clearing where the masked one had Kushina strung up and had only just arrived in time to save her from being pierced from the Kyuubi's claw.

"Where's . . . Naruto?" wheezed Kushina. The fact that she was still alive showed the resilience of the Uzumaki clan. No one survived having a bijuu ripped from the seal, none except Kushina.

"He's safe," responded Minato.

The distinct fwip of chakra being released alerted the masked one to Minato and Kushina's teleportation. He paid it no mind and proceeded with is plan

Minato, now securing Kushina next to Naruto, turned and grabbed his Hokage cloak. He had a village to defend.

X-X-X

The fighting to defend the village against the Kyuubi's attack had been raging for the better part of fifteen minutes when Minato finally made himself known.

"So you've noticed me," he remarked as the Kyuubi prepared a bijuudama.

"Not on my watch!" intoned Minato as he unleashed a teleportation seal to absorb the bijuudama and release it a fair distance away.

Many watched the Fourth Hokage save the village from certain destruction. With the village saved, Minato didn't release his guard for a second. He knew the masked one was going to make an appearance and sure as his instincts told him, the masked one did appear.

"I'm your opponent!" barked the masked assailant as he prepared to teleport Minato away from the village, but Minato was faster and in the midst of the teleportation activated his own teleportation technique, the Hiraishin, and landed in the woods surrounding the village.

Minato spent a couple minutes trying to figure out what was going on. How could this person simply pass through something as if it didn't phase him. After a few minutes of exchanging blows back and forth, Minato phasing through the masked one, and being caught on the masked one's chains, only for Minato to utilize the hiraishin to escape, the two combantants looked at each other. They didn't have time to continue to displaying a contest of speed, so both prepared for one final assault.

Minato charged forward and flung his hiraishin kunai straight through the masked one's head. He had to time this exactly right or it would be disastrous. With a rasengan in his right hand, Minato jumped to the kunai and slammed the rasengan down into the masked one's back. For some strange reason, it felt as if there was more power behind the downward thrust of the rasengan than Minato had anticipated. So much power was released when both Minato and the masked one reached the ground that a small crater was formed. Minato, being on top of the impact was quicker to recover than the masked one was. When the dust settled, and Minato caught a glimpse of the over-powered rasengan's result, his whole face turned chalk white as he saw the mask crumble away from his opponent's face.

"Obito?"

_As I said in the at the top of the entry, this is just an idea. Let me know whether or not this should be developed into a story. If so, it will definitely eliminate nearly all of the Naruto canon, but a few key things are fixed, I just have to figure out what the fixed elements are. Please private message me or review in favor of the story or if not in favor, please be civil about it, constructive criticism is better than destructive criticism._


End file.
